


Happy Birthday, Juliet!

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Like a Princess [12]
Category: Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Creampie, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sleep Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is time for Juliet’s birthday, so let's celebrate it!</p>
<p>This series will include Interracial, Netorare/cheating, Nonconsent, Zombie sex, Incest, Kink and many creampies. Some chapters will follow the plot of the game, most won’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Juliet!

It was a day unlike any other, a day without compare. It was the day his little girl became a woman. Sure, Cordelia had already reached that stage of her life and it had brought the two of them closer together, but his eldest had his gruffness. She was just as masculine as he was, in body and mind, and even more serious. He was proud of her and it wasn't that she was a downer to be around or anything like that, but they were just too alike for their special time together to hold the same meaning for him as he anticipated his experiences with Juliet would.

His middle child more closely resembled her mother: admittedly a bit airheaded, but thoroughly pleasant and caring towards others, if a bit vulgar at times. She was a joy to be around, no matter what mood she was in. Hell, her indignance could probably be better described as cute, the way her round face scrunched up into a pout as she slurped on one of her many lollipops. Gideon got chills as he stole away from his bedroom to hers in that early morning, the hair on his bare body standing on end. He began to realize as he creaked open the door and slipped inside that dimly lit space how much he had missed doing this since Cordelia moved out. They still saw each other regularly, but having quickies in the car or random buildings between slayings of the undead just wasn't the same as a slow, intimate fuck in their family home before the day started.

Seeing his freshly mature daughter’s figure slumped over the length of her bed with her face buried in her pillows, he could tell that thirst would be quenched. Climbing onto the mattress, his movement caused the soft structure beneath him to groan and shift, displacing the stuffed animal that had been sitting beside her, sending it tumbling to the floor. He sucked air, momentarily pausing before shaking his head. _Ok_ , so he was clumsy, but it was because he was so out of practice (and he wasn't as young as he used to be). He reached his destination quickly enough, though, halting to hover over Juliet’s shapely backside. 

Whether it was due to restlessness or merely the way she chose to sleep, her comforter had been kicked off bed, leaving her half naked form laying bare upon the sheet. Her pale skin shone within that sea of navy blue, her curvature creating a solid outline that separated her from the darkness. His eyes didn’t have to adjust to the dim light to drink in her beauty. It would be apparent no matter how far the distance. His baby girl was ethereal, her head haloed by her twin blonde ponytails, draped across her shoulders. Grunting, Gideon realized that, before long, Juliet would give her mom a run for her money in the looks department.

In the midst of his infatuated musings, the rumbling vibrations of flesh rang out in the room, drawing him out of his own little world back into the one around him. He remained still for a moment, stunned by the realization that his beautiful daughter had just farted underneath him. Well, she was certainly catching up with her mother in some ways. And, as the smell hit him, he could only smile (and choke back the need to gag as quietly as possible). He did want to come to know her better and that he surely was. And, he figured, it was about time she came to know him better, too.

Touching her soft rear, he ran his hands over the length of her body, squeezing and pinching sweet handfuls of flesh, taking great joy in the sighs he was eliciting from her. Her vocalizations were slightly delayed, her sleepful state making her response time sluggish. It was fine, though. This was every bit as much her wake up call as their shared present. They could take their time. Grabbing both of her cheeks, he hooked his fingers into the waistline of her striped panties and pulled them down her thighs, baring her winking anus. The size of it gave him a start and he realized as he gently rubbed his thumb around it that she clearly had already been getting a head start on training her ass. What a great, naughty girl.

He pushed into her, feeling her folds constrict around his finger, a responsive jerk coming soon afterwards, leaving her rear jiggling around him. Her sighs sharpened as he probed deeper, wiggling and twirling his digit within her to explore her insides. She shifted idly, but did not stir. He continued forward, stroking her musky lips with the rest of his hand as he did. Her bottom yielded to him perfectly, a comfortable, if a bit tight, fit. While he worked her vocal instrument to a series of moans and purrs, he leaned forward, burying his face between her buttocks. Shaking his head, he felt her flesh bounce and flow around his face, soft slaps partnered with the strong scents of her openings.

She was so delectable, he could eat her ass for hours (and likely would some day), but teasing her had caused his cock to stiffen to a painful degree. He needed relief, they both did. Dragging it along her walls on the way out, he removed his thumb from her and scooched up against her, letting his turgid member drape into her cleavage. His pre cum oozed down her back as his heavy breathing made his balls tickle her labia. She again moved, this time to swat at whatever was causing the weird sensation crawling up her spine no doubt. It broadened the smile on his face and, with his rod feeling what his cheeks had just felt, he moved his hands up her thighs and squeezed her buttocks together, forcing them to envelope him.

He immediately began pumping his hips, the feeling of his dick encased within her lovely cake being too intense for him to resist the urge to buck. More of his fluids drizzled onto her, causing her to shift more regularly. It was clear she would be waking soon and he knew he would have to tear away from her buns to properly welcome her to womanhood, but it was _too_ good. His brain was already in rut mode. He nearly worked to his climax when a wakeful groan came from below him.

“Ugh, what time is it?”

He halted, panting, his body hair matted with sweat. “Time to wake up and reap the benefits of your big day.”

She looked back at him, part of her face red from contact with her pillow. “What are you talking about, Ni-Dad?!”

“Shhh, keep your voice down. Your mother wants her rest before she visits you.”

“Huh, what the hell are you talking about?”

“Tsk, just like your sister. She had nothing but questions her first time, too. Guess I will have to show you what I showed her.”

Her eyes widened as he pressed his cock into her pucker and pushed all the way inside, speeding up the last couple of inches to give her behind a nice pop. She opened her mouth to protest, but he reared his hips back and thrust into her again hard. He hastened his pace, feeling her body properly respond to him, even though her mind was was slow to catch up. She was groggy, everyone was moody while they were groggy. Her brow furrowed and her mouth gaped open as she reached back to push against his waist. He grabbed her wrists and instead made her grab her own rear, spreading her cheeks for him.

“I know it seems odd, but this is the true start of your life. As a zombie hunter, you can have anyone and anything you want,” he said. After a pause, he leaned forward and whispered, “as long as they are legal.” She looked up at him, confused. “Don't expect me to believe you will only have sex with Nick for the rest of your life, not when all of these new options begin presenting themselves to you. He is a nice guy, he won't hold it against you.”

As her father pounded her deep and hard, his bulbous head spearing her inner walls wide over and over, a flash of realization spread across her face. He knew his baby girl would not say it - she wasn't as blunt as Cordelia - but she knew it was true. The Starlings were zombie ass kickers and had voracious appetites. Those were two basic laws of nature, if he had ever heard one. And her resistance clearly wasn't founded on disgust, because, before long, one of her hands drifted in between her thighs. She stroked and rubbed herself while he pounded that glorious bottom, her constrictions thoroughly milking him.

Both father and daughter worked to a crescendo of wet slaps of body upon body and lewd moans, their first orgasm together arriving in a passionate instant. They were quite aware that it would be unwise to waken Rosalind with their screaming, but they could only contain themselves so much. Heavy breathing and feral grunting marked the release of their fluids, hers onto her sinuous fingers and his into her bowels. He came harder than he'd had in a long time (no disrespect to her mother or sister), thick gooey shot after thick gooey shot. He filled her before he was done and even as he pulled out he was still firing off onto her jiggling rear and slit, watching the viscous substance frost her as the bulk of it oozed out of her pucker. Cream filled and climaxing with her digits buried inside herself in the early morning light, she made him proud. What an earthly angel, just the way he had envisioned her.

There was another rumbling vibration, this time wetter, and much of his fresh deposit of sperm sprayed across her sheet. He saw her cheeks go red as she stiffened. He only laughed.

“You are adorable, Juliet.”

“Eh, yeah. Thanks, dad.”


End file.
